Conventionally, a game apparatus and a program of selecting one or a plurality of objects displayed on a screen using a pointing device such as a touch screen and a mouse pointer and controlling movement of the selected objects are well known. For example, the game apparatus executes game processing of playing a match with, for example, an enemy object during movement or at an arrival point after the movement by moving one or a plurality of objects.
Further, a technique of selecting a plurality of player objects and simultaneously controlling movement of a plurality of selected player objects is known as a technique disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1. According to the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a circular area inputted through a touch panel is recognized, and a plurality of player objects included in this circular area is selected. Further, a plurality of selected player objects is moved toward a touch position (destination) inputted through the touch panel. In this case, there are individual differences between moving speeds of player objects, and some player objects arrive at the destination soon and some player objects do not arrive at the destination so soon.